Walking free
by riderpurple
Summary: Harry Potter is abandoned by his relatives in America's wild west. He becomes part of a herd of horses and becomes Spirit. Found at last by the wizarding world he resists all attempts at taming his wild nature
1. Chapter 1

Now see here you freak your not loved by anyone, you'll never be loved by anyone, now get out of the car! yelled uncle Vernon.

B-but uncle Vernon there's nothing here just a field of grass you can't.. please. Said harry.

Yeah and our family came to America just to do away with you, now out! Yells Vernon.

Vernon grabs Harry and tosses him into the middle of a field and drove away. With not a road or other mode of transportation in sight Harry knew he could never go home. At that moment a cautious white mare came up to him whinnying. Harry looked at the mare and the horses in the field and wished hard that he could be as free as those beautiful Harry's surprise he felt a weird sensation in his body and when he opened his eyes he saw that he was no longer human but a yellow coated black-haired colt. And that is how Harry Potter became Spirit a member of the Cimarron herd.

To my kind, the land was ageless. It had no beginning and no end, no boundary between earth and sky. Like the wind and the buffalo, we belonged here, we would always belong here. And so I grew from colt to stallion, as wild and as reckless as thunder over the land. Racing with the eagle, soaring with the wind. Flying? There were times I believed I could.

That was until I explored the camp of some strange creatures I came across, I remembered something of them almost in a distant memory distorted by time and so I didn't feel threatened instead I explored thier sleeping place, a place I now know to be called a camp. I stuck my nose into a boot wondering what it was and caught a foul smell, in an effort to get it off I threw it over my head waking one of the men though I didn't know it at the time. A short while later I was running from pursuit back to my herd.I had tricked the two-legged... human riders and thought they were no longer following me. I was that fact changed my life forever.

To protect my herd, the herd that I led and inadvertently brought a threat to I bellowed at them to run and turned around running through the humans leading them away from my herd. After a chase and tricking the humans many more times I thought I had lost them. that was the worst mistake of my. One moment I was running free, the next I was caught tied up and unable to do anything. Over the next couple of days I was led to the barracks where they tried and failed to break me.

With the help of a boy I escaped with dozens of other horses. The boy was riding holding my neck untill a mare took him off of next thing I knew I heard a loud crack and a man in black robes stood before me.

The man had a long hooked nose, greasy hair and a glare that looked at me as if I was a rattlesnake about to hurt a young colt. He looked at me and spoke,"Finally we found you, Harry Potter. You have wasted enough of my time."

Then he grabbed my mane I felt as if I was being squeezed through a tube. The next thing i knew i was surrounded by walls in a human dwelling smelling of medicine, in the hospital wing of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. I struck out panicked. I hated being enclosed I was Spirit a stallion of the herd and I was meant to run free not be enclosed and I had been so close to being free. I reared up and attacked the greasy man and the woman smelling of medicine. When a white-haired old man came in with a bunch of red-heads.

He said " Harry Potter welcome back, would you care to change back to human now?"

Now I didn't know what his word meant but I didn't like him he reaked of manipulation and I knew he would give me no freedom, but the door was open so I attacked and ran straight through the human crows directly into the ever changing corridors of Hogwarts. I turned a corner right as a blast of red light came speeding towards me. As I left I heard one comment from the greasy haired man " He's wild doesn't even understand English Headmaster"  
I ran through a dwelling looking for a way out and finally finding none jumped out the window. Then a flash of red light and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke turning wildly around my balance was off. I couldn't understand why I couldn't stand. The medicine smelling woman and the greasy haired man along with a crowd of red heads surrounded me.

" Get the headmaster he is awake" said the medicine woman

One of the red-heads diverged from the group and ran out the door closeing it behind him.

"Poor dear, living with those uncivilized animals" said a fat woman smelling strongly of heat and food  
" Hey, Mum do you think they can fix him?" said a young red-haired girl "Dumbledore said that when Harry kills You-Know-Who I could marry him. It will give our family so much money and fame."  
"Shh,Ginny not in front of the boy" said the fat woman  
"Why not Mum it's not like the animal can understand us anyways" sneered the youngest red-haired male  
" Because it is undignified Ron now wipe that sneer off your face before I make you degnome the garden" said the fat woman  
"Yes Mum" Ron grumbled

The door swung open, and in came the white-haired man.  
"Finally awake my boy? Now I know you can't understand me but I fixed your body. You will not have to worry about being stuck as a filthy animal anymore. Your human body may feel strange now but you will get used to it. I am simply sorry we could not find you sooner." said the white-haired man

I gnashed my teeth at him. I very much dislike the tone these two-legged's were taking with me and I dislike the helplessness I felt being unable to get my legs under me worse than a new-born colt.

The white-haired man spoke again in a strange string of words that made a blue light came flying at me. It struck my body but did not harm me. The white-haired man was speaking again but this time I could understand him.  
" There you go my boy, now you can understand us. My name is Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. You should be able to speak to us now, try." said Dumbledore  
" W-w-who a-are y-y-y-you?" I said horrified when my speech came out in a jumble of sounds I recognized as coming from the two leggeds.  
Dumbledore points to the greasy haired man and the medicine woman and the red-heads in turn.  
"This is Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey. They are teachers here at Hogwarts. And these are the Weasleys they are here to take you in as family until you understand your place in our world and how to act"

I hated being kept. It was good to know who my enemies were.


End file.
